Par dessus la tête
by Bernie Calling
Summary: yaoi Heero en a par dessus la tête, mais de quoi ? RETRAVAILLEE 07/06/2012


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, tranche de vie.

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo

**Note de l'auteur :**

Cette fic met venue à l'esprit quand ma fille aînée m'a raconté avoir vu une camarade de classe de sa petite sœur dans un dancing, la jeune fille n'avait que quinze ans. Age légal pour y entrer normalement dix-huit ans

* * *

**Par-dessus de la tête.**

* * *

Après la guerre et le coup d'Etat échoué, Heero travaille un moment pour Relena, seulement il rêve d'autre chose que de courir le monde en protégeant la demoiselle. Sa soif de protection est toujours présente, néanmoins, il aimerait que ce soit plus général que pour seulement Mademoiselle Peacecraft.

Alors il part vers son avenir, la veste sur l'épaule, il quitte tout ce qui a été sa vie pendant longtemps pour réaliser un but qui lui tient à cœur !

Il a décidé qu'il allait enseigner l'histoire et la politique pour que les générations futures ne fassent plus les mêmes erreurs. Et surtout que les guerres ne recommencent pas !

Yuy n'a pas gardé beaucoup de contacts avec ses compagnons de guerre. Le seul qu'il voit de temps en temps, c'est Duo parce qu'une franche amitié les lie.

Pendant que le métis étudie, Maxwell lui trifouille dans les moteurs sur L2. La société de récupération qu'il a voulu monter avec Hilde, n'a pas été une réussite. En moins d'une année, ils ont dû mettre la clef sous la porte. Toutefois, vu ses talents en mécanique, Duo n'est pas resté longtemps sans emploi.

Durant les congés scolaires, Heero vient retrouver Duo sur L2, afin de partager de bons moments et apprendre à vivre. Ils prennent du plaisir dans des joies simples comme paresser le dimanche matin, faire un bon repas, aller dans des bals populaire. Si le métis n'est pas des plus doué sur la piste de danse, il ne fait quand même pas tapisserie et il apprécie bouger pour le plaisir de se dépenser physiquement.

Comme l'a dit une fois Duo, ils ont enfin des vies d'adolescents normaux.

µµµ

Heero met trois ans, comme les autres, à finir ses études. Seulement, il trouve rapidement une place dans un collège dans une grande ville d'Europe sur Terre.

Durant les trois années d'étude, Yuy et Maxwell se sont encore plus rapprochés. Et c'est naturellement que le métis demande à son ami de venir vivre avec lui en colocation une fois qu'il a sa place définitive.

Et puis pour essayer de motiver le natté, le brun lui rappelle que prendre un appartement à deux, c'est toujours plus amusant et surtout qu'ils ne se verront plus seulement durant les vacances scolaires.

Duo n'a de toute façon pas d'attaches réelles sur L2. Et puis il sait bien qu'il n'aura pas trop de difficulté à trouver une place dans un garage de leur future ville. C'est ravi, que le natté quitte tout ce qui a fait sa vie pour aller rejoindre son meilleur ami.

D'une vie à deux en toute amitié, ils passent au fil du temps à une relation plus qu'amicale.

Leurs salaires respectifs sont suffisants pour pouvoir vivre normalement. Cependant comme les deux jeunes gens aiment pouvoir partir en vacances à l'étranger et surtout ne rien se refuser dans ces moments là, ils travaillent en plus, depuis deux ans maintenant, tous les deux dans le même dancing, le vendredi soir et le samedi soir.

Ils accumulent, pendant six mois, l'argent nécessaire pour profiter de trois semaines de rêve où ils ne se refusent rien. Duo est chargé de filtrer les gens qui rentrent dans le dancing, il est videur. Le travail physique depuis des années lui a développé les muscles en plus il a pris pas mal de centimètres. Il arrive à presque un mètre quatre-vingt, il en impose quand il se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

Heero lui travaille à l'intérieur comme barman. Il a déjà assisté à des choses qui le dégoûtent. Dans un dancing tout le monde ne vient pas pour s'amuser, il y en a qui viennent pour écouler leur saleté. Seulement, ils sont tellement discrets que c'est dur de leur mettre la main dessus.

En étant au bar, il a vu aussi des gens boire à tomber dans le coma éthylique. Il ne peut pas non plus laisser faire ça. Sa morale va au point de garder les clefs de ceux qui ne sont plus en état de conduire et de leur appeler un taxi qu'il paye avec ses pourboires.

C'est souvent une raison de dispute entre Duo et Heero, car une partie de ses pourboires auraient pu venir gonfler leur caisse vacances et à la place, ils partent en frais de taxis. Néanmoins, ces gens-là, viennent le remercier la semaine qui suit et viennent accompagnés d'un Bob (1), c'est sa petite récompense et bien plus importante à ses yeux que de l'argent.

Heero sait également que de temps en temps, son amant laisse passer les jeunes à l'allure plutôt qu'à la carte d'identité. Ils ne discutent pas souvent de ce que lui voit à l'intérieur du dancing. Il ne tient pas à dégoûter son ami de son travail. Il aime le protéger également, et lui laisser ses illusions. Et puis un dancing ce n'est pas que ce soit un lieu de débauche, tout le monde n'est pas là pour se droguer, se saouler, culbuter quelqu'un dans les toilettes. Seulement, tant que ça se fait entre adultes consentants, ça ne le touche pas plus que ça. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, il l'a toujours pensé encore plus maintenant.

Duo lui a déjà avoué, ne pas refuser des jeunes qui ont leur dix-huit dans la quinzaine, Heero ne lui en tient pas rigueur non plus pour ce petit écart à la morale.

A force de côtoyer des jeunes gens d'une quinzaine d'années, puisque c'est la tranche d'âge dans laquelle Heero enseigne, il les repère aisément. Et ça il n'arrive pas à tolérer qu'ils se retrouvent dans un dancing interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans.

Toutefois son sang ne fait qu'un tour quand Miranda, une de ses élèves vient lui demander un blanc coca. La fille en le reconnaissant perd ses couleurs et disparaît dans la masse des danseurs. Ca n'empêche pas Heero de quitter son poste après s'être excusé auprès de son collègue pour la retrouver et la conduire à la sortie en la tenant par le poignet.

-« Si je te revois ici, j'en parle à tes parents. » Affirme-t-il en la poussant dans le dos.

Duo reste interloqué, cette fille, elle est rentrée avec un habitué de vingt ans. Les habitués, il ne vérifie plus les connaissances depuis un moment.

-« Quand on est à la maison, on se doit une discussion ! » Lâche Yuy en pointant son doigt sur le natté.

Puis, il repart vers le bar afin de continuer son travail.

µµµ

A 4 heures du matin, le dancing ferme, l'équipe de nettoyage peut entrer en action. Maxwell en grimpant dans la voiture de Yuy se rend bien compte que le problème ne se règlera pas après une nuit de sommeil, mais directement en rentrant.

La tension ne diminue pas dans la voiture, la conduite d'Heero est nerveuse, la boite de vitesse craque à chaque changement.

L'automobile à sa place dans le garage du sous terrain, il y a encore les douze étages en ascenseur dans un silence à faire peur. La porte est à peine fermée que Yuy se retourne pour faire face à son amant et il attaque directement.

-« J'en ai par-dessus de la tête de voir tous ces gamins, tout juste adolescents, qui rentrent dans ce dancing. Il y a en qui n'ont pas quinze ans et tu les laisses entrer comme ça ! » Dit-il en claquant des doigts. « Duo fais ton travail ! A quoi ça sert de te mettre là pour interdire l'entrée, si tu laisses entrer ceux qui ne doivent pas y être ! »

Heero fulmine et tourne en rond dans la pièce autour de son amant. Duo n'en mène pas large, il n'a pas souvent vu Yuy en colère. Même s'il comprend la raison de sa fureur maintenant.

Les joutes entre eux sont fréquentes. Les sept centimètres de moins que fait Heero ne l'ont jamais gêné dans ces moments là, que ce soit pour leurs joutes verbales qui dérivent parfois en joutes physiques quand Heero estime que Duo est réellement dans son tort.

Parfois leurs disputes finissent par se régler en joutes charnelles quand l'enjeu est moins important.

-« C'est toi le responsable, s'ils leur arrivent quelques choses et tu vas le vivre comment après ! » Insiste le métis.

-« Je ne suis pas responsable. Si quelqu'un doit aller en prison se serait le patron du dancing ! » Essaie de se justifier le natté.

-« Parce que tu le crois vraiment ! Tu es payé pour surveiller l'entrée. Le patron dira qu'il a pris toutes les mesures pour que ça n'arrive pas et ça retombera sur ta tête. »

Maxwell doit bien admettre que son amant a raison. Ce ne sera pas la tête du patron qui tombera mais la sienne, ce n'est jamais les gros bonnets qui paient.

-« Tu viendrais me voir avec des oranges ! » Plaisante le natté pour essayer de le dérider.

Il est fatigué par sa soirée. Il a été debout toute la nuit à l'entrée à regarder des jeunes et des moins jeunes entrer, surveiller l'autre videur pour s'il y a un problème à l'intérieur. C'est vrai que parfois quand ils ont une bonne tête, il ne demande pas les papiers pour que ça aille plus vite.

-« Ce n'est pas marrant. Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à ces jeunes que tu laisses entrer sans vérifier ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Ils viennent pour s'amuser où est le mal ? » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai qu'il n'est jamais rentré dans le dancing. Quand ils sortaient durant les études du métis, c'était souvent des bals privés avec vente de privée.

-« De un ce n'est pas légal, de deux, il y a des risques, il y a l'alcool, la drogue, les mauvaises rencontres. L'âge légal c'est dix-huit ans, donc s'ils sont là, c'est qu'ils ont dix-huit ans et pas quinze comme celle que j'ai reconduite à la porte. »

-« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ! »

-« J'ai même complètement raison, Duo ! »

-« Heero calme-toi ! »

-« Non, ça me perturbe déjà quand c'est des jeunes que je ne connais pas, mais quand en plus c'est ma meilleure élève. » Soupire le métis.

Maxwell ne dit plus rien, autant le laisser dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur ils pourront discuter plus calmement après.

-« Et les retombées ! » Lâche Yuy en venant se planter devant son amant.

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Pour toi et pour eux ! » Avoue plus calmement le brun. « Tu te rappelles notre joie de pouvoir vivre normalement ? » Demande-t-il avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres à ses souvenirs justement, les yeux rêveurs.

Heero sait que son amant a les mêmes souvenirs en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres fines devant lui. Néanmoins, il ne laisse pas le temps à Duo d'en raconter un, il continue sur sa lancée.

-« Quand ils auront l'âge de découvrir tout ça, ils auront déjà tout fait et ils seront blasés. Chaque chose à son heure de gloire et on en profite quand on a l'âge. »

-« L'excitation de l'attente, ce n'est pas si mal ! Le plaisir de découvrir, de découvrir l'autre ! » Dit Duo le regard gourmand.

Heero est heureux, il a réussi à faire entendre raison à Duo. Il le protège en les protégeant. S'il y avait eu une descente de police, c'est sûr que Maxwell aurait été tenu pour responsable.

Reste à convaincre les jeunes maintenant. Ca ne va pas être aussi facile, il va commencer par une.

µµµ

Ils vont se coucher, tendrement enlacés, ils ont encore une nuit à travailler dès le soir même, s'ils ne veulent pas s'endormir au travail durant la semaine, il faut qu'ils se reposent. C'est les petits inconvénients s'ils veulent pouvoir profiter pleinement de leurs vacances.

Le soir même, Heero peut constater que la discussion a eu les effets escomptés, il n'a pas vu un seul adolescent dans le dancing. Même si Maxwell a râlé sur le chemin du retour, de s'être fait traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, par des jeunes qui rentraient les autres fois. Yuy s'arrange pour lui faire oublier cette mésaventure durant le reste de leur nuit.

Lundi matin, Miranda l'attend à l'entrée de l'établissement.

-« Vous ne direz rien à mes parents, ils me croyaient chez une amie ! » Supplie la jeune fille.

-« Je n'ai qu'une parole Miranda. » Répond Yuy.

-« Je voulais juste danser, m'amuser, faire un petit break dans mes études ! » Explique-t-elle presque en gémissant.

Elle souhaite que son professeur la comprenne.

-« Il doit bien y avoir des soirées privées entre ceux du collège. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Vous ne comprenez pas, à croire que vous avez oublié ce que c'était d'être jeune, pourtant ça ne doit pas être si loin ! » S'indigne Miranda en rougissant.

La cloche sonne juste à ce moment, appelant les élèves dans leur classe. Déjà la jeune fille se précipite vers son lieu de cours. Heero la rappelle et lui dit.

-« Miranda vient me voir à la récré et je t'expliquerai ce qu'a été ma jeunesse et pourquoi je crois que c'est important de ne pas vouloir grandir trop vite. »

Yuy n'a pas choisi cet horaire au hasard, lui ne donne pas de cours l'heure après la récré et son élève est également en heure de fourche à ce moment là, ils auront le temps de discuter. Elle affirme et disparait dans les couloirs.

µµµ

La collégienne vient frapper à la salle des professeurs juste après le coup de sonnette de reprise des cours.

-« Merci » Lui dit Yuy en lui ouvrant et l'entraînant déjà vers une classe vide où ils pourront discuter librement.

-« De quoi ? » S'étonne Miranda.

-« D'accepter le dialogue. »

Ils s'installent tous les deux sur une chaise et se font face. Le plus dur va se jouer ici, soit il va être considéré comme un vieux croulant rasoir, soit le message va passer. Au fond de lui, il espère que Miranda sera la petite tache d'huile qui va s'étirer dans cet océan d'élèves.

Il aspire de l'air et l'expulse avant de se lancer, il voit bien que Miranda ne posera pas de questions.

-« Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je n'ai pas eu de parents pour me protéger. Je suis tombé sur des personnes qui m'ont plus ou moins manipulés, justement parce que j'étais trop jeune pour prendre conscience de mes actes. On m'a privé de mon enfance, on m'a forcé à grandir trop vite. A ton âge, j'étais impliqué dans la dernière guerre, j'étais pilote d'armure mobile. »

Yuy s'arrête pour voir si Miranda écoute ou si son discours n'a ni queue ni tête pour elle. La jeune fille a l'air subjuguée, en attente de la suite comme si c'était un conte qu'on lui racontait, alors le métis reprend.

-« J'ai été privé de tellement de joies simples, comme une fête d'anniversaire, attendre la venue du père Noël. Ce n'est pas que j'y crois, seulement je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau. J'ai découvert toutes ses joies dans les yeux d'un ami. Lui, il s'émerveille de tout ça et l'espérait pour lui, parce qu'il a connu ces moments précieux. Seulement, il y assistait de l'extérieur, il n'était jamais pour lui. Il est orphelin, tout comme moi et il a été élevé par des religieux. » Avoue le brun.

-« Je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec le dancing » Finit par dire Miranda.

Heero lui sourit.

-« Quand on doit grandir trop vite, on est privé de certaines joies. Et à vouloir faire les choses avant l'heure, on se prive de la joie de l'attente. A avoir tout ce qu'on désire sans presque le demander, ne rend pas heureux ! Quand tu auras dix-huit ans, tu n'auras plus rien à découvrir, tu auras tout fait. En plus, il y a certains risques dans le dancing. On va te considérer comme majeure. Je ne veux pas te vexer Miranda, mais tu ne réagis pas en adulte parce qu'il te manque l'expérience due à l'âge ! »

-« Des dangers, des dangers, il ne faut pas en voir partout, sinon on ne traverse plus la rue non plus ! » Argumente Miranda.

-« Non, je suis d'accord avec toi. Seulement, si c'est interdit aux mineurs, il doit bien y avoir une raison, tu ne crois pas ? Quand on interdit, c'est qu'il y a un risque ? Un sachet, si on demande de ne pas le mettre sur la tête, c'est qu'il y a risque d'asphyxie ! »

-« Oui, mais un dancing ! » Insiste l'élève.

-« Sans parler de ce qui ne devrait pas y être et qui malheureusement y est, il y a déjà l'alcool. C'est interdit aussi aux mineurs parce que c'est une drogue légalisée, mais une drogue quand même qui finit par donner une dépendance. Puis les autres pensent que tu as dix-huit ans. Ils pensent que tu es en âge d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Tout le monde n'est pas gentil, on peut vouloir te forcer à avoir une relation et te violer ou avoir une relation sexuelle sous l'effet d'une boisson alcoolisée ou d'une drogue. Ca peut aboutir à une grossesse non désirée parce que la relation arrivera peut-être sans que tu n'en aies vraiment conscience. Parfois il y a des bagarres, tout le monde n'a pas la possibilité de maîtriser quelqu'un d'armé ou de connaître le self défense pour se protéger. Ne va pas croire que le videur a été choisi sans raison. Il en impose c'est certain, mais il peut rendre inoffensif un type dans le noir avec un simple couteau sans se tromper de cible. »

-« Il y a de l'admiration dans votre voix quand vous parlez de lui. » Sourit Miranda.

-« Il m'a aidé à voir le monde à sa manière et je lui en suis reconnaissant, c'est vrai. Il respecte toute vie humaine, même celles de ses ennemis. Il voulait bien abattre des Mobil Suit pour que la paix s'instaure, mais en ne faisant pas de victimes humaines dans les rangs adversaires. Et le fait de savoir sa vie en danger ne l'a pas fait changer d'avis. Oui Miranda, j'ai de l'admiration pour lui. »

-« Ca me dit quelque chose, ce que vous racontez, … Ce n'était pas pendant le coup d'état de Marie-Meiya ? Je regardais la télévision avec mon grand-père, il y avait un Gundam noir avec une faux en difficulté, mais je me rappelle qu'il a crié à quelqu'un qui arrivait en renfort, pas de victimes, j'entends encore sa voix parfois. » Dit-elle en plissant le front.

-« Le videur. » Sourit une nouvelle fois Yuy.

-« Pas de victimes » Redit-elle rêveusement.

-« Miranda, chaque chose en son temps. Tu as l'âge des premiers petits copains et des soirées pyjamas entre copines, pas de te faire culbuter dans les toilettes d'un dancing. Si vraiment tu as envie de danser, organise une soirée privée entre copines. » Lui dit Heero en entendant la cloche appeler les élèves pour le cours suivant.

Miranda se lève et vient l'embrasser sur la joue.

-« Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi et pour les autres. Merci pour la paix aussi. J'ai retenu la leçon, dans trois ans, quand je retournerai dans un dancing, je n'aurai pas non plus peur à tout bout de champs de me faire repérer. Je ne me suis pas tellement amusée, c'est aussi pour ça que je venais prendre un verre de boisson alcoolisée, pour oublier un peu ce que je faisais. » Avoue la jeune fille.

L'élève arrive à la porte et secoue la main avant de partir en courant.

Heero se sent bien, le message est passé au moins avec Miranda. Il se rend compte que chaque vie sauvée lui donne l'impression de se racheter des morts dont il est responsable. Il sent sa culpabilité s'envoler. Il se sent plus serein, plus apte à voir comme Duo le monde avec une âme d'enfant.

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres du métis, en pensant au visage émerveillé de Duo quand ils ont mangé cette glace assis sur le bord d'une plage aux Canaries en regardant le soleil se coucher dans la mer. Maxwell lui fait découvrir le plaisir des joies simples comme chanter sous la pluie en espérant le soleil pour apercevoir un arc-en-ciel. Il sait que son amant ne sera jamais blasé par la vie, car justement il aime trop celle-ci et qu'il lui restera toujours des choses à découvrir.

Ils font les choses à l'envers, adultes avant l'heure, ils ont survécu pour avoir la joie de profiter de ce que la guerre leur a volé.

OWARI.

* * *

(1) : Bob, c'est Sam pour les Français, un conducteur sobre.


End file.
